


Ты выбрал меня

by Zombieboy



Series: Другой путь [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cagan, Drama, First Time, Kink, M/M, Mini, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: По условиям новой сделки Карл остаётся с Ниганом, обещая стать одним из Спасителей, но его всё ещё раздирают противоречия.





	Ты выбрал меня

С востока тянуло мертвечиной — сладковатым, удушливым запахом тухлого мяса. Он поднимался над застарелой вонью мусора и жжёной резины. Такую вонь могла распространять либо толпа ходячих, либо свалка свежих трупов. А вот учуять приближение одного-двух ходячих удалось бы далеко не каждому. Слишком много запахов было вокруг. Слишком много смерти. Со временем люди переставали замечать даже смрад, исходящий от их собственных тел.  
  
      Карл сидел на бетонном кольце и смотрел в бинокль, пытаясь уловить малейшие признаки движения в лесу.  
  
      — Ниган тебя ищет.  
  
      Дуайт обычно разговаривал с Карлом так, словно тот был собакой начальника, напрудившей в ботинки. Ботинки Дуайта. И тому приходилось делать вид, что всё в порядке, и проклятых собак он любит больше, чем свою новенькую обувь.  
  
      Карл обернулся с безразличным выражением лица.  
  
      — Ходячие, их там немало. Запах не усиливается. Они или угодили в западню, или что-то едят.  
  
      — Кого-то, — хмыкнул Дуайт и бесстыдно уставился в чернеющую глазницу Карла. — Ты меня слышал, парень.  
  
      Карл так же рассматривал его шрам на левой стороне лица — кусок кожи, будто изрезанный перочинным ножом. Напоминало карту ущелий.  
  
      Дуайт не смотрел ни с жалостью, ни с отвращением, ни тем более с восхищением, и это немного примиряло Карла с его навязчивой опекой.  
  
      — Ты тоже меня слышал.  
  
      Карл поднялся, неспешно отряхнул джинсы и побрёл в сторону главного здания. Он знал, что Ниган ненавидит ждать. По его лицу это было трудно понять, но ожидание выводило Нигана из себя. Мешало веселью. В Новом Мире всё происходило стремительно и с огромным размахом, а тех, кто не успевал отплясывать в ритме Апокалипсиса, следовало отправить в расход.  
  
      Нигана не было ни в спальне, ни в общем зале, ни в оружейной, а значит, он наверняка был там, где Карлу меньше всего хотелось его застать — в комнате своих жён. Рабынь, как мысленно называл их Карл.  
  
      — Привет, головорез!  
  
      Ниган источал благодушие. Своей широкой рекламной улыбкой, вольготной медвежьей позой и мимикой ряженого Санта-Клауса из супермаркета — только на коленях у него сидела не маленькая девочка, выпрашивающая подарок, а с трудом сдерживающая слёзы Черри. Новая жена. Миниатюрная, темнокожая, с будто бы кукольными ладонями и ступнями, с блестящими чёрными глазами и копной кудряшек. Карл думал, что они мягкие, как вата, но на ощупь они напоминали скорее жестковатые дреды Мишонн. Карл знал, потому что трогал их — и волосы Мишонн, случайно, и волосы Черри, потому что так вышло.  
  
      — Дуайт сказал, ты искал меня. — Карл старался смотреть Нигану прямо в глаза и не замечать присутствия Черри или остальных жён, застывших по разным углам, будто манекены, демонстрирующие вечерние платья.  
  
      — Ну конечно, я искал тебя, малыш, — улыбаясь, Ниган добродушно поманил Карла свободной рукой, рывком снял Черри с колен и посадил рядом. — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что это прозвище тебя обидит. Ты ведь уже большой мальчик, верно, Карл?  
  
      Карл застыл в дверях, мысленно проклиная себя за нерешительность. Он знал, почему Ниган хотел его видеть, знал, ради чего затеян этот спектакль, но чего он точно не знал, так это как именно Ниган поступит. Не с ним — с кем-то ещё. Карл мог разозлить Нигана, оступиться, подвести — и пострадал бы кто-то из тех, кто ему дорог.  
  
      — Достаточно большой, чтобы понимать, что ты позвал меня не для пустой болтовни! — наконец выпалил Карл и подошёл почти вплотную. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Ну-ну, потише, ковбой, — Ниган хохотнул и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, лениво погладил вздрогнувшую Черри по колену. — Разве два хороших парня не могут просто поговорить и оттянуться в компании красивых женщин? Твой папочка что, никогда не говорил с тобой на мужские темы?  
  
      Карлу было что сказать насчёт «хороших парней» — на эту роль не годился даже он сам, — но от последнего вопроса у него сжались кулаки.  
  
      — Тебя это не касается.  
  
      — Конечно, не говорил, — пропустив ответ мимо ушей, согласился с самим собой Ниган и плеснул себе в стакан немного виски. — Но ты любознательный парень, не ждущий от жизни подачек, поэтому всё берёшь сам. К чёрту папашу! Лучше скажи, она была мокрой там, внизу, Карл? Или только сверху, как обычно? Черри такая плакса, правда?  
  
      Ниган залпом осушил стакан и, довольно оскалившись, со звоном поставил его на стол.  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Карл дёрнулся и неловко шагнул назад, машинально надвинув шляпу на глаза.  
  
      Он был уверен — шляпа Нигана раздражала. Карл ничего не рассказывал, но Ниган всё равно понял, что это шляпа Рика Граймса. С тем же успехом Карл мог носить его фотографию, приколотую к майке. Ниган однажды сказал, что вместо шляпы Карлу больше пойдёт содранный скальп.  
  
      — Конечно, понимаешь.  
  
      Секунду назад Ниган пьяно улыбался, а теперь его лицо, покрытое жёсткой седой щетиной, излучало опасность и сосредоточенность. Карл раньше никогда не встречал человека, которому было бы столь же трудно смотреть в глаза, и именно поэтому так не хотел отводить взгляда.  
  
      — Это не то, что ты думаешь, — наконец сдался Карл, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается от тошнотворного волнения. — Между нами…  
  
      — Ничего не было? — подсказал Ниган и по-мальчишечьи потёр ладони. — Хватит сопливых отговорок, пацан. Ты же не ребёнок, которого застукали с пачкой сигарет. Ты чёртов сорвиголова! Если чего-то хочешь — просто заяви об этом. Ты давно заслужил награду, мой юный убийца!  
  
      Резко хлопнув в ладони для острастки, Ниган напугал жён, вздрогнувших и невольно прижавшихся друг к другу ещё ближе. Театральным жестом фокусника он оттянул крохотное серебристое платье Черри, открыв Карлу вид на её промежность и кружевное белье. У неё тряслись колени, она застыла в нелепой, изломанной позе.  
  
      — Ты же хотел залезть в её маленькие трусики, Карл, разве нет? Теперь мы всё выяснили, и я не против, клянусь. Я даже могу оставить вас наедине, если тебе так неловко.  
  
      Карл хотел возненавидеть Черри, безмозглую девчонку с этими её влажными глазами раненой лани и смешно пузырящимся носом, с нелепо подвёрнутой ногой и всяким отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения. Хотел, но не мог. Он не мог даже по-настоящему возненавидеть Нигана. Потому что боялся его. Чтобы возненавидеть, а затем убить Нигана, Карлу нужно было перебороть этот страх.  
  
      На Черри он наткнулся во время обхода. Ниган разрешил ему ходить везде, где он захочет, но не мешать работе и не общаться с пленниками. Карл хотел найти тихий укромный уголок, где бы он не попался на глаза людям Нигана. Хотел хорошенько всё обдумать. И убеждал себя, что ему просто нужно подходящее место.  
  
      Черри сидела на ступеньках лестницы и рыдала. Карл никогда не видел, чтобы люди плакали вот так: беззвучно, с ненормально огромными слезами, беспрерывно выкатывающимися из глаз, и трясясь всем телом. Карл даже подумал, что у неё приступ и стоит кого-нибудь позвать. Но Черри вдруг замерла и обернулась к нему. Карл её раньше не встречал, но по яркому вечернему платью понял, что это одна из жён Нигана. Остальные женщины одевались по-солдатски просто и практично.  
  
      — Я тебя не знаю, — прошептала она, разглядывая Карла с осторожностью лесного зверька.  
  
      — Я тебя тоже, — ответил Карл, перекатываясь с мыска на пятку и стараясь выглядеть максимально недружелюбно. — Кто ты и что тут делаешь?  
  
      — Пытаюсь успокоиться, — так же тихо ответила Черри и вдруг улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. — Ниган не любит, когда плачут. Только не жёны. Я не должна выглядеть несчастной, когда вернусь.  
  
      — Трудно не выглядеть несчастной, будучи рабыней этого урода, — буркнул Карл и подошёл ближе. — Он тебя заставил, да?  
  
      — Нет, — Черри медленно, как во сне, поднялась, — я здесь по своей воле. Он обещал не трогать мою общину, моих сестёр и братьев.  
  
      — Вообще-то, это называется шантаж, — угрюмо хмыкнул Карл.  
  
      — В его власти не спрашивать разрешения. — Черри смотрела Карлу в глаза, но, казалось, видела перед собой не его, а свой уютный родной дом. — И просто брать, не предлагая сделок. Но он предложил. Ниган любит правила. А я люблю своих братьев и сестёр… Я так скучаю…  
  
      Черри вдруг шагнула вперёд и порывисто обняла Карла. Он оцепенел, не понимая причины, не зная, куда деть руки. Ему хотелось сбежать, никогда не встречать Черри и не смотреть в её глаза. От неё пахло не потом и грязью, а духами, она буквально вибрировала от волнения, а её ладони были горячими, точно печка, и этот жар передавался Карлу. Но Карл ничего не испытывал, кроме неловкости и злости. Ниган всегда получал то, что хотел. И тех, кого хотел. Карл лишь позволил себе погладить Черри по волосам. Когда-то Мишонн изредка гладила его по голове, и Карла это успокаивало — может, могло успокоить и Черри.  
  
      И вот всё обернулось таким чудовищным образом. Черри не рассказала бы сама, значит, кто-то за ними наблюдал, а потом доложил всё Нигану — или почти всё.  
  
      — Не молчи, Карл, а то я начинаю терять терпение. — Ниган похлопал Черри по голому бедру. — Уверяю, она будет только рада…  
  
      Карл боялся, что ещё немного, и он просто разревётся, как сопливая размазня, а Ниган даже не догадается об истинной причине его слёз. Не поймёт, что Карла душит невыносимая злость и обида — словно он вышел к школьной доске и вдруг обнаружил, что прилюдно обделался. Как он мог хоть на минуту допустить, что разгадает, кто скрывается за двуличной улыбкой Нигана, за его бравадой и ребяческим хвастовством? Ниган не считал его особенным, только забавным — забавным уродцем с устрашающей дыркой вместо глаза.  
  
      — Да пошёл ты! — заорал Карл, отпрянув от протянутой руки Нигана. — Я ничего не делал и не собираюсь! Если что-то не устраивает — пристрели меня и всё, или сбрось своим ходячим на корм! А лучше сдохни сам!  
  
      Сказав это, Карл развернулся и почти бегом направился к себе. Ниган и впрямь выделил ему личную комнату: небольшую каморку с кроватью, пустым шкафом и плакатом какой-то олдскульной металл-группы, чьи участники из-за пропитых лиц и ужасного макияжа напоминали ходячих. «Для поднятия бунтарского духа», пояснил Ниган. «Потому что плохие мальчики засирают стены родительского дома именно такими плакатами».  
  
      Карл не думал о последствиях своего поступка. Он думал о том, где раздобыть нож или, на худой конец, острый осколок стекла. Чтобы, когда Ниган придёт за ним, Карл мог хотя бы попробовать его убить. Он был готов даже вцепиться ему в глотку зубами, как однажды сделал отец, защищая их группу от бандитов, но вряд ли Ниган подпустит его так близко.  
  
      Карл нашёл только длинный гвоздь, валявшийся под шкафом. Он оказался тупым и буквально рассыпался от ржавчины, но всё же не сломался. Жаль, у Спасителей было полно медикаментов, иначе можно было надеяться хотя бы на мучительную смерть Нигана от заражения крови.  
  
      Карл лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и держал гвоздь зажатым в кулаке. Пусть Ниган придёт, увидит его таким, обиженным и злым, заставит встать и посмотреть в глаза, и тогда Карл улучит момент и…  
  
      — Карл-Карл, — нараспев произнёс Ниган, плавно закрывая за собой дверь, — ты даже не знаешь, как круто выглядел. Я серьёзно! Если бы твоя мерзкая глазница ещё и горела адским пламенем, люди бы обделывались, едва тебя увидев. Вот только я не разрешал тебе уходить.  
  
      Карл шмыгнул носом и нарочито медленно встал, прижался к кирпичной стене лопатками и опустил голову, разглядывая носки своих ботинок.  
  
      — Я думал, ты никого не держишь силой.  
  
      — Конечно, — кивнул Ниган и развёл руками, — поэтому рассчитываю на кое-какое уважение в ответ, знаешь ли… Застрелить тебя, скормить ходячим? — Ниган широко улыбнулся. Он словно заполнил всю комнату целиком, принеся с собой запах выпивки, кожи и чужого страха. — Ты правда готов к этому, или просто решил доказать мне, что у тебя всё ещё есть клыки? У тебя ведь есть клыки, Карл?  
  
      Карл вдруг почувствовал прикосновение к губам. Ниган медленно обвёл его губы пальцем, а потом мягко, но настойчиво надавил, раздвинул их и просунул два пальца в рот. Действительно просто ощупывал зубы, коснулся языка. Карл машинально сжал челюсти, но не так, чтобы хотя бы прокусить кожу. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, его колотило от злости, но что-то мешало отпустить тормоза и сделать то, что будет правильно — откусить Нигану чёртовы пальцы.  
  
      — Будь дерзким и бешеным, мальчик, но не забывай об уважении. — Ниган ненадолго прижался к щеке Карла своей щекой, колючей и жёсткой. Так он чувствовал, как Карл дрожит, но даже не пытается отстраниться. Карл сам отрезал себе путь к отступлению. — Потому что если попробуешь укусить меня всерьёз, исподтишка, я, скорее всего, выбью тебе все зубы. Не застрелю и не скормлю ходячим, но ты будешь нравиться мне уже гораздо меньше.  
  
      — А я тебе нравлюсь? — с вызовом спросил Карл, когда Ниган отнял пальцы от его рта. — Или просто находишь меня забавным?  
  
      — Забавным, тебя? — Ниган хохотнул и опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую под его весом кровать. Похлопал по одеялу рукой, приглашая Карла сесть рядом, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Ниган лишь взглянул немного иначе, и Карл оторвался от стены и с недовольным видом сел на край кровати. — Наш кладовщик Дилан, месяц пивший мочу, потому что ему сказали, будто это отпугнёт ходячих, — вот забавный малый. А ты чёртов серийный убийца! Злобный волчонок, который вырастет в злого матёрого волка.  
  
      Ниган говорил с блестящими от восторга глазами мальчишки, нашедшего под ёлкой огромную коробку с игрушечным роботом внутри. Карл уже слышал это десятки раз. Про взгляд убийцы, про походку убийцы, про мерзкую-дыру-в-лице убийцы. Про то, как он хмуро смотрит исподлобья, стискивает кулаки, когда не может быстро подобрать нужного слова, как готов лезть на рожон, стоит кому-то только усомниться в его смелости. Как в своём благородном высокомерии и упрямстве напоминает Рика Граймса.  
  
      — Ты не веришь мне, потому что не веришь в себя, — вкрадчиво сообщил Ниган и смахнул чёлку Карла со лба, открывая доступ к зияющему провалу в лице. — Поэтому думаешь, будто я так шучу. Конечно, иногда я шучу. Дразню тебя слегонца, понимаешь? Так трудно устоять! Но я никогда не лгу. Это… — Ниган хотел дотронуться до дыры в глазу, но его пальцы застыли в сантиметре от лица Карла, буквально вжавшегося в кровать. — Не делает тебя хуже. Но делает слабее, пока что. Ты ведь злишься, верно? Чертовски злишься каждую минуту. На себя, на грёбанный мир, на того, кто продырявил тебе голову. Твой глаз вытек вместе с твоей верой в лучшее. С двумя ты не очень-то задумывался о своём предназначении, а теперь считаешь, что лишился самого важного. Злись, малыш, злись как можно больше. Злись, пока не будешь готов взглянуть страху в лицо. Тогда ты его победишь. Долой грёбаную повязку! Без глаза или руки ты всё равно чёртов, мать его, убийца!  
  
      Ниган казался изрядно пьяным, что объясняло необычную словоохотливость и красноречие, но Карл знал, что это ощущение обманчиво, и там, под завесой дурмана и веселья, настоящий Ниган слушает, наблюдает и ждёт, как крокодил, застывший в мутной болотной воде.  
  
      — Значит, я даже смогу убить его? — криво улыбнулся Карл. — Свой страх, конечно же.  
  
      Ниган только добродушно хлопнул Карла по щеке и поднялся, лениво повёл плечами.  
  
      — Ладно, приятель, на сегодня с тебя хватит. Кто же знал, что ты так расстроишься из-за моей шутки с Черри. Хотя если в самом деле захочешь…  
  
      — Я не захочу, спасибо, — торопливо ответил Карл.  
  
      — Значит, наказание я придумаю позже. А лучше придумай-ка ты, — улыбнулся Ниган и подмигнул насторожившемся Карлу.  
  
      — Наказание? — не понял он.  
  
      — Ты всё же немного подвёл меня сегодня, да ещё и перед жёнами, — Ниган состроил страдальческую гримасу. — Я не хочу быть с тобой жестоким, Карл, но ты должен загладить вину. Так я буду знать, что ты готов отвечать за свои поступки, а не надеешься на моё снисхождение. Ты ведь остался. Ты…  
  
      Ниган сделал паузу, и Карл подумал, что сейчас тот скажет «мой» или хотя бы дешёвое «один из нас». Но Ниган сказал «ты выбрал меня».  
  
      И ушёл.  
  
      Карл со свистом выпустил воздух из лёгких и растянулся на кровати, только тогда осознав, что всё это время крепко стискивал ржавый гвоздь — ладонь прочертила глубокая борозда. Он брезгливо стряхнул стружку ржавчины и швырнул гвоздь в угол. Конечно, затея выглядела дурацкой. Однажды ему представился шанс застрелить Нигана, а он им не воспользовался, так что идиотская идея заколоть его гвоздиком тоже отпадала. Убийство Нигана должно было быть продуманным и осознанным. Настоящим.  
  
      Карл почувствовал навалившуюся усталость. Прикрыв глаз, он медленно дотронулся до губ, щеки, костяного выступа под пустой глазницей. До тех мест, которые трогал Ниган. Словно не верил, что это было на самом деле. Что кому-то могло прийти в голову его трогать.  
  
      Карл думал, что больше не хочет, чтобы кто-то к нему прикасался, даже ненароком. А может, всё было ровно наоборот. Он хотел прикосновений, как никогда раньше. Уверенных и ласковых ладоней Мишонн, робких и нежных пальцев Энид, твёрдых и загрубевших рук отца. Чтобы стало как раньше, как всегда. Чтобы их мягкая, слепая жалость не лишала их возможности видеть его лицо целиком, а не фрагментом. Отца, наверное, мучило чувство вины, но все остальные…  
  
      Карл решил, что больше не наденет повязку, никогда. Хотя Дуайт однажды пообещал сделать ему какую-то специальную — с защитой от грязи и осадков. А ещё от тараканов, потому что они любят селиться в тёмных местах — так сказал Дуайт и рассмеялся.  
  
      Может, только специальную.  
  


***

  
      Ходячий вывалился из окна здания — Карл лишь услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха и недовольный хрип мертвеца. Едва успел отскочить в сторону и прицелиться из винтовки. На этот раз он выбрал правильное оружие.  
  
      Ходячий упал с глухим стуком, будто мешок с картошкой, но тут же поднялся на ноги. У него были удивительно живые глаза чистого синего цвета. Никаких лопнувших капилляров и жёлтых белков.  
  
      Карл вдруг понял, что целится в отца. Тот почти разложился, его мясо свисало с костей свернувшейся в трубочки бахромой, а костюм шерифа был запачкан кровью и гнилью внутренностей. Но глаза, они смотрели так, будто…  
  
      Карл выстрелил. И проснулся от собственного крика.  
  
      Он зажал рот рукой и пролежал так несколько минут, напряжённо прислушиваясь. Снаружи стояла тишина. Карл не помнил, как уснул, не понимал, сколько сейчас времени — в его комнате отсутствовали окна. Он с трудом разглядел на циферблате наручных часов — подарке отца — стрелки и удостоверился, что сейчас три часа. Оставалось лишь понять — ночи или дня.  
  
      Карл откинул одеяло и встал. Перед ним проносились картины из сна, но Карл упрямо гнал их прочь. Он понял, что проголодался. Никто не искал его, не пытался растолкать и заставить работать. Может, Ниган и заходил его проверить или отправил кого-то, но почему-то решил оставить в покое.  
  
      Он шёл по пустым коридорам, уже убедившись, что на дворе ночь. Где-то по периметру бродила охрана, но все остальные наверняка спали.  
  
      Карл пока не стал полноценным членом Спасителей, винтиком в их слаженной системе взаимодействия. Он не был пленником, рабочим или охотником. Не был человеком Нигана. Скорее, подарком ему.  
  
      Карл помнил, с каким ожесточением спорил с отцом. Не давал и слова вставить, зато из его рта фразы вылетали автоматной очередью. Ниган хотел обмена: важный человек из Александрии в обмен на мирное соглашение. Не пленник, а тот, кто будет добровольно служить Нигану ради общего блага. И Карл предложил себя. Отец пытался его образумить, даже высмеять — зачем Нигану какой-то сопляк, почти калека? Но Карл отчего-то был твёрдо уверен: Ниган согласится. И даже обрадуется. В Александрии не проживало человека, который был бы Нигану действительно необходим. Рик Граймс полезнее здесь, в Александрии, связанный по рукам и ногам обязательствами и ответственностью за людей. Остальные просто расходный материал, которого у Нигана и так полно. А вот он, Карл… Он мог быть ему интересен.  
  
      — Он же просто будет шантажировать меня тобой, как ты не понимаешь! — в отчаянии отец прибегнул к последнему доводу.  
  
      Но Карл знал, что для этого Нигану вовсе не обязательно забирать его к себе. Он может просто приехать и пристрелить Карла на глазах отца. Или заставить Граймса самого пристрелить сына.  
  
      Карл не чувствовал себя героем, спасающим общину, не чувствовал человеком действия или сыном своего отца. Он просто хотел завершить начатое. Хотел понять, чего стоит. Или умереть, но так, чтобы отец больше не смотрел на него с таким ужасом и чувством вины.  
  
      Карл шёл по коридору на ощупь почти в кромешной темноте. Вроде он должен был оказаться неподалеку от пустующего цеха, дальше шёл коридор, забитый хламом и коробками, а там рядом и выход на улицу. Неожиданно Карл услышал какой-то звук и замер, напряжённо вслушиваясь.  
  
      Это был Ниган. Он напевал что-то незатейливое и приставучее, как музыка из рекламы.  
  
      Карл подумал, а не лучше ли ему развернуться и уйти, но ноги уже сами понесли его вперёд. Карл увидел тонкую полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери. Больно стукнувшись о какой-то выступ, Карл чертыхнулся и наконец добрался до места. Он опасливо потянул тяжёлую дверь, но та открылась без малейшего скрипа, и Карл оказался в огромном помещении, где витал странный запах чего-то прелого.  
  
      Прямо посреди пустого цеха сиротливо стояла полуразвалившаяся мягкая кушетка, на которой разлёгся Ниган. Одну ногу он спустил вниз, наполовину стянув сапог. В руках он держал Люсиль, задумчиво поглаживал её проволочное ожерелье и напевал для неё попсовую мелодию.  
  
      Неподалёку стоял стройный ряд бутылок из-под пива и виски, пепельница, забитая окурками, веер осколков и почему-то сломанный домашний телефон. Словно Ниган напивался тут, а потом звонил по нерабочему телефону в своё туманное прошлое. В воображении Карла это выглядело так нелепо, что он фыркнул от смеха и разрушил идиллию.  
  
      — Дуайт сказал мне, что ты вычислил ходячих по запаху, — хриплым, будто спросонья, голосом сообщил Ниган и посмотрел на Карла сквозь осколок бутылочного зелёного стекла, а затем отбросил его в сторону, улыбнулся сыто и довольно, как умел только он. — Меня ты нашёл так же, по запаху, мальчик-ищейка?  
  
      — По звуку, — не стал врать Карл, подошёл ближе и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на свободный край кушетки. — Услышал, как ты напеваешь что-то. Я не мог уснуть и бродил тут.  
  
      — А-а, вот оно что, — Ниган улыбнулся и дотронулся до плеча Карла другим концом биты. — Я вот тоже никак не могу уснуть. А ты не перестаёшь удивлять, пацан. Ходишь по моим стопам, как дикое животное. Скоро я посрать не смогу спокойно без мысли, что это ты околачиваешься рядом.  
  
      — Если твоё дерьмо воняет так же, как ходячие, то это и впрямь могу быть я, — неловко произнёс Карл и дёрнул плечами.  
  
      Ниган замер и несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, а потом расхохотался, и его густой бархатный смех отразился от толстых бетонных стен цеха.  
  
      — Быстро схватываешь, парень. — Он отставил Люсиль в сторону и заложил руки за голову. — Хочешь пива?  
  
      Карл отрицательно мотнул головой и сцепил руки в замок. Мысль, которую он собирался озвучить, не созрела в его голове только что. На самом деле, Карл подумал об этом сразу, как только Ниган заявил про наказание. Идея вспыхнула в мозгу так легко, что это должно было всерьёз обеспокоить, но Карлу уже стало плевать.  
  
      — Я хочу кое-что сказать. Вернее… — Карл почувствовал, как в горле предательски пересохло, и пожалел, что отказался от пива. — Это по поводу наказания. Я придумал.  
  
      — О, да неужели. — Ниган насмешливо склонил голову набок, не переставая улыбаться, словно Карл рассказывал ему забавный случай из жизни. — И что же это будет?  
  
      — Глаз, — просто сказал Карл, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Не от страха, а от переполняющего непонятного трепета и напряжения. Сейчас Карл хотел выглядеть подавленным, расстроенным человеком, собирающимся принять наказание. — Ты тогда… Ты сказал, что хотел бы потрогать. Вот я и подумал…  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Ниган опёрся на локти и чуть подался вперёд. Он вновь смотрел с тем же наигранным сочувствием, таким фальшивым и карикатурным, чтобы у Карла даже не оставалось сомнений, что Ниган не умаляет важность момента, а просто так развлекается, играет с Карлом, будто врач, отвлекающий маленького пациента перед тем, как сделать ему болезненный укол. — Я могу потрогать эту твою крутую дырищу в лице? Боже ты мой, Карл. Ты прямо как выпускница, решившая подарить мне свою девственность. Я ведь там буду первым?  
  
      Карл почувствовал, как к щекам приливает краска, но сделал вид, будто не понимает двусмысленности вопроса, принимая его за чистую шутку.  
  
      — Д-да, — запнувшись, пробормотал Карл и опустил взгляд. — Я даже сам обрабатывал, потом… Когда уже очнулся.  
  
      Ниган сел, придвинулся ближе и осторожно убрал волосы с лица Карла. Он словно чувствовал его колебания и не хотел, чтобы рыбка сорвалась с крючка.  
  
      Подсознательно Карл понимал, что Ниган не будет его заставлять или держать силой, и он ещё может сбежать. Нигану было интереснее наблюдать, как Карл сам переступает через собственные отвращение и страх. Так же он поступал с жёнами. Их добровольность была продиктована страхом, а не желанием. Но Карлом двигало и нечто иное, то, чего совершенно точно не было у женщин Нигана.  
  
      — Тише, мальчик, не дёргайся так, — охрипшим голосом произнёс Ниган почти на ухо Карлу и приподнял его лицо за подбородок. — Хоть это и твоё наказание, но я буду осторожен, обещаю. Второй дырки не сделаю.  
  
      Карл плотно сжал губы и зажмурил уцелевший глаз. В конце концов, с ним и впрямь не делали ничего страшного. Карл присутствовал на настоящем наказании: когда Ниган обжёг лицо Марка раскалённым утюгом. Не просто быстро прижёг, а прижал утюг к его лицу и держал, наблюдая, как под металлом пузырится и оплывает кожа.  
  
      Палец Нигана мягко очертил полукружие пустой глазницы. Чем ближе к впадине, тем менее чувствительной становилась кожа. Карлу не было больно, скорее, неприятно и страшно. Ещё неприятнее должно было быть Нигану, трогающему эту тошнотворную дырку.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Ниган ощупывает рваные края раны, и стиснул пальцы в кулак.  
  
      — Хватит, — вырвалось у него помимо воли, хотя он обещал себе молча вынести всё.  
  
      — Я сам решу, когда хватит, — беззлобно произнёс Ниган и нарочно просунул внутрь глазницы сразу два пальца. — О чёрт, как же круто! Она внутри такая же жуткая, как и снаружи! Знаешь, я могу просунуть туда почти все пальцы.  
  
      Карл даже не понял, что вцепился в руку Нигана, которой тот исследовал его глазницу. Карл почти навалился на него, чувствуя, как его вновь начинает колотить. Дикое напряжение в солнечном сплетении медленно перекатилось вниз, в пах. Ниган продолжал что-то говорить, трогать, поглаживать, его свободная рука легла Карлу на колено и едва ощутимо сжала его.  
  
      — Круто, потому что мерзко? — сглотнув, спросил Карл, не думая, что Ниган скажет ему нечто новое, ему просто хотелось хоть что-то сказать.  
  
      — Твоя дырка омерзительна, но ты, парень — ты прекрасен, — Ниган расплылся в довольной улыбке. Он выглядел так, будто Карл в самом деле его осчастливил, но Карл не верил ни единому его слову или улыбке. Только пальцам, ласково поглаживающим лицо. — На твоей симпатичной невинной мордашке будто распустился дьявольский цветок. Когда ты смотришь так, будто готов сожрать меня со всем дерьмом в кишках, а напротив зияет чернотой эта твоя дырка, о-о, я словно смотрю в лицо смерти! Я начинаю верить, что однажды ты и впрямь завалишь меня, ковбой!  
  
      Ниган хрипло смеялся, пока Карл пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание и успокоиться. В голове рефреном звучали слова Нигана. Слова и смех. Можно ли было ему верить хоть в чём-то? Имело ли это вообще какое-то значение, если это всё, на что Карл вообще мог когда-либо рассчитывать? Даже так — лучше, чем ничего, лучше, чем удушливая жалость…  
  
      Карл вжался лицом в кожаную куртку Нигана, с шумом втянул воздух. Он думал, что Ниган пахнет только кровью и потом, как и подобает вожаку, но запах был почему-то безумно знакомый и приятный. Как запах заднего сиденья в полицейской машине отца, как дым костра, как одеколон отца, как… В паху мучительно пульсировало, и больше всего в тот момент Карлу хотелось, чтобы рука, недавно оглаживающая его лицо, так же обхватила член.  
  
      — Какой же ты впечатлительный, мой мальчик, — насмешливо произнёс Ниган и отодвинулся, мягко подтолкнув Карла в плечо, чтобы тот лёг. — Только не прячь лицо. Смотри на меня…  
  
      Карл смотрел. Его единственный глаз не выпускал Нигана из поля зрения, но все чувства сосредоточились внизу. Ниган не стал проверять Карла на выдержку, просто небрежно расстегнул ремень и ширинку и запустил руку ему в трусы. На тесной кушетке Ниган нависал над Карлом, быстро двигая рукой, пока тот, от удовольствия закусив губу, резко двигал бёдрами.  
  
      Возбуждение было горячим и острым, как струна, пронизывающая пах. В тот момент Карл был готов на всё. Он бы сосал член Нигана, если бы тот приказал, он бы дал ему вставить, он бы позволил ему засунуть что угодно куда угодно, лишь бы это не прекращалось. Ниган склонился ниже, и Карл ощутил скользящее касание губ, а затем горячее и влажное — языка. Ниган облизал его верхнюю губу и пошёл выше — будто это лишь часть исследования, банальное любопытство. Ниган мог делать самые мерзкие и странные вещи так, словно это совершенно нормально. Наверное, потому что был взрослым. Карл представил, как кончик его языка входит в глазницу и… Кончил, вскрикнув и забрызгав ладонь Нигана спермой.  
  
      — Вот и всё, ковбой. — Ниган наклонился, вытащил из-под кушетки какое-то грязное покрывало и наспех вытер руку. — Спорим, это было лучше, чем ты представлял?  
  
      Карл лежал, чувствуя себя опустошённым. Он не стыдился того, что только что сделал. Он боялся того, что будет дальше.  
  
      Две недели, проведённые в Святилище, он болтался, будто привидение, не понимая, кто он и что им движет, кроме жажды отмщения. Сначала он хотел стереть Нигана с лица земли, оставив лишь вонючее кровавое пятно, потом — причинить боль, соразмерную той, что тот причинил Карлу и близким ему людям. Второе было даже лучше, но сложнее.  
  
      Ниган всё знал. Там, в его голове, все шестерёнки давно провернулись нужное количество раз. Сейчас Карл хотел убить его, но не мог. Оставшись, будет способен убить, но не захочет. Будет носить в себе ненависть, как кусок шрапнели. Во-всяком случае, пока не сможет двигаться дальше. Да, двигаться дальше. Без отца, без друзей, без семьи, без Нигана, без потребности в жалости или в любви. Тогда он сможет.  
  
      — Найди мне какую-нибудь работу, — спокойно произнёс Карл, застёгивая штаны. — В конвое или охотником, что сочтёшь лучшим для меня.  
  
      Ниган бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, словно увидел впервые.  
  
      — Значит, к папочке не вернёшься, будешь выполнять свой долг?  
  
      Карл усмехнулся и поднялся.  
  
      — Не вернусь. Я выбрал тебя.


End file.
